


A Night in the Quinjet

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Hive Saga [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, K10verse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: the penultimate part of the Hive Saga, this to me is the darkest part of the saga, Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written first, everything else was written afterward.

A night in the Quinjet

I spent most of the night trying to find Daisy. My wound slowly healed but my shoulder ached, I lost her trail, I punched a dumpster bending the metal inward.  
When I got back to the hotel Mack, Fitz, Jemma and I were staying at, I saw Mack exiting the room we were staying in. “Mack where are you going?” I asked

“We are going to be spending the night in the Quinjet, I think we should give Turbo and Simmons some privacy to work things out.” I knew where he was going with this so I agreed to sleep in the Quinjet. When we got to the Quinjet we sat across from each other.

“You okay Kaden?” Mack asked

“I lost Daisy’s trail and she stabbed me with a terrigen crystal” I said

“Hey man don’t look down on yourself, so you lost her, so what we’ll find her eventually”

“I know it’s just if it wasn’t for Coulson, this wouldn’t be happening, he killed Ward in cold blood and left him on Maveth, and now Ward’s been subjected to a fate worse than death”

“What do you mean?” Mack asked

“His body is being used for unspeakable evil, and if there is a part of him still in there, I can’t imagine what’s going through his mind right now.”

“Why are you so concerned?” Mack asked

“Because Ward saved my life long ago”

“What?”

“It was one of my early missions for S.H.I.E.L.D., Ward and I were in the middle east raiding a warehouse that was rumored to have some old Stark weaponry, we snuck into the warehouse. Ward noticed a laser sight aimed at my head and he tackled me out of the way, taking a bullet in the shoulder.”

“I see you want repay him for saving you”

“I know that sounds weird because of everything with Hydra, but even our enemies deserve to be properly buried and I knew that deep down he was still my friend under all that darkness.”

Mack just stared at me, it was in that moment he saw me in a new light. “I have to admit Kaden, that is pretty noble, willing to give one of our biggest enemies a proper burial, that is something.”

“Ward will always be my friend, but at the moment all I care about is saving Daisy”

“I know, so do I”

“Not in the way you do”

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

“I am” I replied. We dropped the subject after that, I put the bloody crystal in a containment jar so we wouldn’t be in any danger. Then I got out my phone and started sifting through my playlists.

“What kind of music do you listen to?” Mack asked

“a little of everything: Jonas Brothers, Ariana Grande, Michael Jackson, Bruno Mars, Maroon 5, Prince.”

“nice” Mack replied

Then I put my ear buds in and lay down on the cot. I dreamed about Daisy dying at Hive’s hands when she was no longer useful. In the dream, I am chasing Hive down a long hallway. He shut a door at the end of the hallway. When I crash through the door, I see Hive snap Daisy’s neck.

“Oh Kaden, you were too late to save the woman you love” Hive said in a hushed yet taunting tone.

I got down on my knees and cradled Daisy’s body in my arms, tears are coming down my cheeks. “What are you waiting for?” I asked Hive “just kill me and let me be with her” I pleaded

“No, I want you to suffer for the rest your life knowing you failed the woman you loved” Hive replied. Then he was gone and the room went pitch black, I screamed at the top of my lungs. I woke up breathing heavily. Mack was out like a light, I got up and went to the cockpit to look out the window and clear my head. The worst part of the dream was that Hive wore the face of my friend.

I decided to call Nick. I used my phone to dial the secure number he uses.

“Come on Nick pick up” I said to myself

“Hello”

“Hey Nick”

“Kaden, why are you calling?” Nick asked

“I needed someone to talk to”

“What about?”

“I had a nightmare where Hive Kills Daisy, and I beg for him to kill me too so I could be with her, and he leaves me to suffer knowing I couldn’t save her.” I said my voice breaking at the last part

“That is some pretty heavy stuff Kaden”

“I don’t know what to do Nick, I’m afraid that if I don’t stop Hive I’ll lose Daisy forever”

“I know you love her Kaden, but you have to be ready to face that if it happens.” Nick said

“How do I do that, I love her and if I don’t tell her and she dies, I’ll be broken even more than when I lost my parents.”

Nick sighed after I said that “Then you better find a way to save her son”

“I’ll try”

“I love you son”

“I know”

“I know you will find a way to save her, but remember the world comes first”

“Yes sir” I replied as we hung up. I felt the ache in my shoulder from the stab wound from the crystal, and I kept wondering why I didn’t turn to stone, was it the Ultimatrix that stopped it, I’ll have to go back to Afterlife at some point and see if Daisy’s mother kept any more of her journals hidden, but for now stopping Hive and saving Daisy came first. Before I went back to sleep I took another look at the crystal, my blood had dried by now. It was remarkable I could still see through the crystal, it was like the red stain on it had enveloped the entire crystal, it looked like a crystal the Sith would use to create their lightsabers.

We returned to the Playground the next day. The nightmare was still fresh in my mind, I didn’t talk to anybody, I just went to the training room, wearing my gym clothes. I just started pounding on the heavy bag without any gloves. Parts of the nightmare came into my mind and it made me hit the bag harder. The images included Hive Snapping Daisy’s neck, me cradling her in my arms begging for Hive to kill me, and him wanting me to suffer. I kept seeing his face on the bag taunting me. Then I punched the bag so hard my fist went straight through it. It was then that I realized I had tears coming down my cheeks, and that my knuckles were bleeding.

 _‘I want you to suffer the rest of your life knowing you failed to save the woman you loved’_ I heard his words echo in my head as I sat down on the floor against a wall. I kept hearing him again and again until I yelled “SHUT UP” and I was breathing heavily, my heart was racing.

I didn’t notice May come in and sit down next to me. She didn’t say anything, she just sat there and listened.

“I can’t do this” I said struggling to keep more tears from falling “Daisy told me that someone on this team is going to die, and I’m afraid that it’s going to be her and I’ll never be able to tell her how I feel” and then the dam broke with tears cascading down my cheeks. May suddenly put her arms around me, and I clung to her leather jacket. The tears dried up and all I was doing was trying to breathe.

“We’re going to get her back Kaden, we’re going to get. Her. Back.” May said with the assertiveness that she is known for. She then took me to the med bay where Simmons patched me up.

I told her about my nightmare and she just hugged me “never give up hope Kaden” was all she said.

I had to get out of the base for a bit. I went to the hill Daisy went to in Los Angeles when she was living in her van. I watched the sun go down, I decided to do something I did not do very often, pray. “I pray to the Lord that Daisy is safe from the clutches of death.” After I finished my prayer I felt something. I looked at the Ultimatrix and saw that it was glowing purple. I sensed some sort of signal in the distance.

I used the Ultimatrix to transform into XLR8 and I sped off towards the signal’s source. I came upon an old abandoned mining town. I was on a hill overlooking it. I noticed some sort of activity.

I took out my phone and set it to send video to Coulson. I took out a lens and attached it to the phone to increase the zoom ‘again thank you Fitz’.

Meanwhile at the Playground May and Coulson were discussing my little break down. “I don’t think Kaden can take this anymore, he’s too close to this”

“Too close really, says the man who crushed Ward’s chest for killing a woman he barely knew” May shot back

“Don’t you dare bring Rosalind up.” He said

Then they noticed my video feed come in. Coulson put it on screen. They saw the image of the mining town. “Phil, are you getting this?” I asked

“Loud and clear, Kaden what have you got.”

“I think I’ve found Hive’s base of operations.” I replied “It seems to be an old mining town”

“Do you see any sign of Dr. Radcliffe, or Daisy?” asked May

“Hold on” I said as turned on the night vision setting so they could get a better look.

I looked around until I caught sight of Radcliffe, it looked like he was setting up some sort of make shift lab. Then I saw Hive and Daisy, I felt my whole body tense up and my shoulder ache at the sight of them.

“Kaden, are you okay?” May asked noticing my breathing increase

“Yeah, I’m fine, do you want me to move in and take a closer look?” I said brushing off the pain.

“No that won’t be necessary” Phil said, “Return to base on the double”

“Yes sir” I replied as I cut the feed.

“Hang in there, Daisy you’ll be free of him soon enough” I said to myself. Then I once again transformed in to XLR8 and sped back towards the Playground. Through the vibrations of my speed Daisy felt my presence, deep inside herself she believed I would save her.

I was on my way to my room when I heard a voice say “Kaden, do you have a minute?” I turned around and the voice belonged to Mack.

“Sure” I replied and we walked to a place where we could talk privately.

“Are you okay?” Mack asked “because on the ride back from Bucharest you didn’t really say anything, you looked spooked out”

“I had a nightmare where Hive kills Daisy right in front of me, I beg for him to kill me so I could be with her in death, and he leaves me to suffer knowing I couldn’t save her.”

“Damn, and I thought I had bad dreams” Mack replied

I left Mack to think about that and I went back to my room. When I opened my door I came upon a familiar face.

“Nick” I said

“Hey son” he replied as I came up and hugged him tightly, and he returned the hug with equal love.

“What are you doing here?” I asked tearing up

“After your call, I had to come see you in person”

“I’m glad you’re here Nick” I said as we sat down side by side on my bed “I think I’m losing it”

“I know you think that, but believe me when I say what you are going through only makes you human” Nick said as if speaking from experience. “You know part of me regrets never settling down and having a family, but then your parents came to me, and they told me they wanted me to take care of you if anything happened to them.”

“Why did you say yes?” I asked

“I saw you as a chance to be a father, and I ended up loving you like my own son, and I was proud to make you an Agent.”

“But, look at me, you trained me to be one of the best, and now I’m an emotional wreck because of one nightmare”

“You’re never really prepared for things like that”

“I love her Nick, I want to save her, I want to tell her how I feel, I want hold her in my arms and pretend the world outside doesn’t exist”

“I know son, but the world outside does exist, and you have to face it”

“But, I don’t want to do it alone” I said

“You are not alone, you have me, Coulson”

“Coulson caused all of this” I said getting up “He left Ward’s body on Maveth and that thing took it over subjecting him to a fate worse than death”

“I know he told me everything, but you cannot change what happened, you may be a super hero, but you are not god”

“I know that dammit” I replied

Then we just sat there for a long time. Nick had some business to take care of with Coulson, so we hugged and he left. I sat there thinking about everything, I made the resolve to save Daisy by any means necessary.

A few days later the Sokovia Accords were passed and all hell broke loose. The Avengers became divided. I fought Tony alongside Cap and Bucky in Siberia. I was back at the Playground a few days later. I decided to check in on Andrew who had now been permanently transformed into Lash.

I saw him in the containment module and I was disheartened, I found it hard to believe this creature used to be my friend. I put my hand up to the glass and Andrew stopped thrashing and a miracle happened, he transformed back into his human form. May and Jemma came in when they saw what happened on the surveillance camera. All three of us stared in awe, “Hey” Andrew said knocking on the glass, “can’t a guy get some fresh clothes around here?”

We all laughed and I went to get some clothes. I gave him the clothes and we gave him some privacy to change. Fitzsimmons tested his blood, and it seemed that the vaccine they developed managed to stabilize his powers so in theory Andrew can transform at will. May just kissed and hugged Andrew. I shook his hand and that eventually became a hug. “So how do you feel Andrew?” I asked

“Hungry” he replied  
“Come on let’s go out and get something to eat, my treat” I said

As we walked out into the hallway I saw Lincoln Campbell coming down the hallway, he was charging up an electric ball. I turned my skin into diamond and stopped him.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I asked grabbing his arm

“Getting payback for my friends” Lincoln said with anger

I pushed him away and when he was about to attack me I used the electric energy I absorbed to knock him out. I took him to a containment room and locked him in there. I changed my skin back to normal. Coulson was informed of the situation, and May and I took Andrew to dinner while Fitzsimmons kept Lincoln under observation.

We went to a Chinese restaurant called May’s that Daisy and I regular. The three of us were discussing our next move. “So how do we save Daisy?” I asked

“Phil and I are working on a plan”

“I want in” Andrew said out of the blue

“What?” May and I said at the same time

“I want to help, I read in Jiaying’s journal that every Inhuman has a purpose, I think mine is to free Daisy”

We spent the next few days working on the plan. We plotted out everything from Lincoln’s escape to leaving a vulnerability in the server for Daisy to exploit.  
“You sure you’re up for this Lincoln?” I asked

“Yeah, I am, Kaden I want you to promise me something” Lincoln said

“What is it?” I asked

“If anything happens to me I want you to look after Daisy”

“I will” I replied and we clasped forearms like fellow soldiers.

It was decided that both Andrew and I would do this together.

“Can you believe this, six years ago, you were my therapist, and now we’re going on a mission together.”

“I never thought my life would turn out this way, I figured that Melinda and I would’ve started a family by now”

“If we make it, who knows the world is full of possibilities”

Andrew smiled at that “You know the kids could use a godfather” he said

“I would be honored” I replied and we hugged

Phil later took me aside and said “Kaden, I’m sorry that this happened, I was so blinded by rage I didn’t know what I was thinking”

“I forgive you Phil.” I replied and we shook hands and hugged

May and Andrew were talking privately, possibly saying goodbye for the last time.

“I’m sorry for pushing you away” May said

“There is nothing to be sorry about” Andrew replied, “All I know is that I never stopped loving you”

“I never stopped loving you either” May replied and they kissed and made love for what might be the final time.

Then the day came, this had to be the biggest risk we have ever taken. But I was willing to do anything to save Daisy. I suited up, with my green jacket, I was ready. Then I heard the door to my room open and Nick walked in. We looked at each other in silence. “Good luck, son” he said

“thank you… dad” I replied as we hugged.

A few hours later the plan was put into action. Lincoln got Daisy’s communication right on schedule. Andrew and I were already in the Quinjet waiting. Then we took off to where Daisy and Hive were. The Quinjet was on auto pilot, I was anxious, and afraid.

“Take some deep breaths Kaden” Andrew said and I did as he said.

“If we don’t make it I just want to say it’s been a pleasure Andrew” I said

“same here Kaden, same here, and we fist bumped.

We were on our final approach, the two of us stood up and faced the door. I decided to say something I’ve been wanting to say for years. “It’s Morphin time” and Andrew transformed in to Lash while I transformed into Diamondhead. The jet landed and the door opened revealing Daisy, Hive and J.T. Slade AKA Hellfire. We charged and the battle began, the fight didn’t last very long. Lash was able to dispel the parasite that was controlling Daisy. I carried her to the Jet and changed back to my human form. Then I saw a flaming chain coming at me, I covered Daisy so I could take the hit for her. I wasn’t hit, I turned around and saw that Lash had taken the hit. The chain went through his chest, He got down on his knees as The Quinjet took off. I was screaming “ANDREW” as the door closed. He changed back into his human form. As he lay dying he said to Daisy “You are free” and he succumbed to his wounds. I closed his eyes and put a tarp over him out of respect.

Daisy started crying and I took her in my arms holding her. She clung to my jacket in the same way I did with May. I stroked her hair trying to comfort her. She started shivering so I took off my jacket and put it on her, and then I held her once more for the entire trip. I looked at Andrew’s body and quietly thanked him for saving the woman I loved. But this was just the battle, the war has just begun.

To be continued…in The circle is now complete

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think, was it too dark or not dark enough? let me know in the comments below, next up is The Circle is now complete, see you next time.


End file.
